borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pearl weapons in playthough 1
This is the first thread I made, so im no doubt doing it wrong, but anyways... Can you find the "pearl" weapons on the first playthrough, or are they only findable in the second? Lone-Wanderer 15:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Forum Threads: Ur doin it rite, aktully. :) I don't know if it's impossible to find pearls in PT1, but I would place it as bloody f*cking unlikely. The DLC is for people who have achieved 50 and are moving up from there, and most players don't get that high until mid-way through PT2. Also, Pearls are exclusively high level weapons, and I never see any gun above level 40 in a chest when I do PT1. I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 16:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I kinda figured, but it didnt say anywhere, so I could be sure. Thank you. Lone-Wanderer 18:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I think Crawmerax drops pearls in both playthroughs, as his level is the same in both. Can anyone confirm this, as I have never found a pearl yet...sad. Sisiutl @Sisiutl: Don't be sad, I've never found one either. Funny story, I once opened a chest shortly after finding out about the existence of pearl weapons and found some bladed pistol name "somthing' pearl "something". I about shat my pants, thinking I had found a "pearl" until I noticed the stats on the pistol and thought, "damn this things blows ass compared to my other stuffs". Come to find out later, its not a "pearl" at all. Just something GBX probably put in the game to confuse me and piss me off. lol. Keep at it and we shall find those damn things eventually! CrapStomper 20:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of... I just picked up a SPR100 Pearl Shotgun. This is the third weapon I've found with "Pearl" as part of the name... all of them had an all white color scheme, were by Atlas manufacturer and had -% to damage, usually with other penalties as well. This appears to be just another weapon type. I've found it on a combat rife and a revolver as well if I remember correctly. - PSN : Matrixcubed 23:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The prefix 'Pearl' is a quality thing. They only come from atlas, and that manufacturer uses light grey to white in their color schemes. The actual pearlescent weapons names are colored cyan, or "Pearlescent". And I think it is possible to get pearlescent weapons in PT1, but since Pearlescent weapons in PT2 are already rare (1 for every 66 oranges) then I'm guessing the ratio would be something like 1:132. At least a hell of a lot rarer than in PT2SystemVN 23:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Actually, isn't it confusing now that Cyan weapons are actually classified as the Pearlescent weapons? Do we say often say pearl when we should say pearlescent? What are the weapons called that have "Pearl" in their name? A pearl cyclops that is orange isn't to be called a pearl weapon, it's an orange weapon? A cyan colored weapon is considered a pearl weapon now - I am getting this right, aren't I? I mean, there are lots of pearl cyclops and pearl revolvers, etc, but it's the color that dictates it's classification. I think this confuses the hell out of people: when someone says that Crawmerax dropped a pearl weapon or someone picked-up a pearl revolver, you're never sure actually what it was. I was dropped on my head as a child though... Sisiutl I found a few Atlas pearls, but I was talking about the Rarity level Pearlescent. Lone-Wanderer 15:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone have a source on where the term "pearlescent" came from? I remember the first time I saw it used was to describe the really rare "white" weapons that became orange after patch 1.30. Did we at Borderlands wiki invent the term? Did Gearbox pick up on it from here and add it to the Knoxx DLC on our behalf?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) One of the loading screens in game calls the new item rarity pearlescent. 15:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but that wasn't one of the loading bumps until the Knoxx DLC. The usesr here were calling the old "white" rarity weapons pearlescent well before that. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it is possible to get pearlescent weapons in PT1. I myself have gotten a pearlescent shield in PT1. If you talking about weapons i don't know but if your talking about pearlscents in general then yes. Message me if you dont beleive me, Gamertag: NucIear Weasel PS. the L's are actually capital i's, Or *''email deleted for your protection''* Was it necessary to revive a 3-month old post? -- MeMadeIt 03:04, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Who cares how old the post is if it has relevant information? If you don't read the old posts then someone will rip you a new one because you didn't, if you do - someone tells you that you shouldn't have? Where is the logic people, don't comment just to get your post-count higher. Crawmerax can drop Pearlescent weapons on the first playthrough but never found or heard of anything else is playthrough #1 - we are talking pearlescent and not "Pearl" weapons right? See Sisiutl's comments above if confused. So where's the "relevant information" that wasn't already provided? And I've not seen anyone get ripped here for not reading the old posts. Indeed, several of us here make the courteous effort to post a link to old posts that are too lengthy to repeat. "Post-count"? Plz spare us the trite insults. Funny, all this from someone who hides behind 'anon' posts. Troll. -- MeMadeIt 15:57, June 26, 2010 (UTC) The Only way That I know of for getting "Pearlescent" items in playthrough 1 is fighting Crawmerax, I got a level 58 Hardened Ironclad Off him the other day in PT1. Sad part is, it's 10x better than the other two Ironclads I got off him in PT2.5 - Uberorb Pearl weapons lowest level about 48. PT1 Christmas Armory highest is 40, out for pearls. Craw drops 48-60 level weapons in PT1 regulary. I did kill Craw PT1 for the first time I was level 49. Hunter, solo, ye-ye, glitch to regen. Didn't find other way, its 15 levels diff, you know, go figure GBX. Second kill I was level 54. And around 50 kills at level 61 on PT1, solo, no glitch. No ^%$&^%ing single pearl... Got bored, moved PT2. People report around 1 pearl in about 15-20 Craw kills on PT2, so 50 kills PT1 is representative. Dry conclusion: its possible legit Craw farm on PT1. Pearl weapons PT1 - you need more drive, than 50. Maker77.